Et pourtant il n'y avait pas d'espoir
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "And Yet There Was No Hope" de XSilverLiningsX : Serrant les dents à la douleur irradiant de sa jambe cassée, Lann se traîna à travers la boue et sous la pluie tombante auprès d'Ellis, l'uniforme déchiré du cadet faisant un contraste carmin flamboyant avec le sol gorgé de sang. Rated pour un juron.


_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : XSilverLiningsX_

* * *

La pluie froide piquait ses yeux fatigués alors que le duelliste aux deux épées rampait lentement vers la forme recroquevillée du jeune cadet. Chaque bouffée d'air vicié brûlait ses poumons entartrés de cendre mais il avançait avec détermination à travers la fange Fomor et les restes calcinés. Il mit de côté la douleur de sa jambe abimée pour se concentrer à avancer dans la boue à la seule force de ses bras : son armure de Cuir Sauvage et ses doubles épées semblaient encore plus lourdes que d'habitude, mais là n'était pas la question.

Lann était seulement à un demi-mètre du corps de l'exaspérant cadet qui s'était, il faut bien l'avouer, imposé à lui durant cette année, que son cœur de guerrier loupa un battement lorsqu'il perçut la respiration caverneuse émanant du jeune homme en sang.

Il y avait de l'espoir, ou du moins une étincelle : Ellis était, juste à peine, en vie.

Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment près, Lann pouvait voir la violence démoralisante qui avait détruit la petite flammèche d'espoir candide s'étant allumée dans son âme. Les pointes rutilantes des côtes cassées sortaient des larges déchirures faites dans l'uniforme marron d'Ellis et son visage était une bouillie d'os et de cartilage écrasés. La lueur dans ses yeux habituellement expressifs était vague mais était accentuée par les hématomes tout autour.

Lann ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'abhorrer ce sentiment angoissant des griffes glacées de la Mort venant réclamer à nouveaux l'un de ses chers amis. Il était bien trop tôt pour sa peine, déjà que sa maison et son individualité avaient été effacés de sa vie en l'espace d'une nuit une année plus tôt, il devait faire face à ça maintenant ?

Resserrant son étreinte sur la main molle d'Ellis, de ces mêmes mains qui avaient pris la vie de milliers de Fomors au nom de la vengeance, Lann hurla un inintelligible cri de souffrance aux nuages oppressants et à la pleine lune qui le toisaient. Dans son aveugle ire de douleur, le duelliste se saisit d'un pot blanc près de lui et le balança contre le mur décrépi qui lui faisait face. Le pot éclata en fragments d'argile avec un craquement retentissant.

Il ne s'arrêta pas là et arracha de la bouillasse un bocal en verre. Lann voulait le lancer avec toute la force qu'il lui restait dans le tas de bois brûlé et de clôtures fondues, mais dans sa rage il broya la jarre entre ses mains, envoyant des éclats de verre partout.

« _**MERDE !**_ » Le cri désespéré paraissait plus fort encore dans le silence de mort : seuls les craquements des feux toujours présents dans le fond répondirent à son cri.

Les éclats de verre épais se logèrent dans les restes de ses gants et jusqu'aux muscles de ses mains non-protégées. Il regarda, à moitié fou de douleur, son sang gouttait de sa paume sur son bras avant de tomber dans la mare de sang sous le corps blafarde d'Ellis. L'autre main de Lann serra la poigne chétive du cadet qui n'en faiblissait que plus. S'il ne pouvait pas le sauver, alors au moins Ellis ne serait pas le _seul _à mourir.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Ce moment est assez émouvant dans le jeu. On y accède à partir du lvl 24 dans la mission "Wake Up Call". Que Kalis, qui était déjà un boss chiant, tue ce pauvre NPC fend le coeur. Surtout lorsque comme moi la première fois, on réalise qu'il n'est pas seul pour nous casser la figure après son casse-croûte _ En plus de ma Evie lvl 39 (Minarol), j'ai depuis une semaine un Lann lvl 30 (Kapsirho). J'attendais justement de débloquer cette mission avec mon Lann pour traduire cette superbe fic. Merci à Razgy et Vartemia/Khezef d'avoir relu cette traduction ! Nos soirées Vindictus jusqu'à pas d'heure sont mémorables^^' Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
